fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal of Evil (book)
:For other uses of '''Portal of Evil', see'' Portal of Evil (disambiguation) Portal of Evil is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Peter Darvill-Evans, illustrated by Alan Langford and originally published in 1989 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 37th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032839-4). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The area surrounding the Cloudhigh Mountains has been beset with gold fever after several successful strikes, but the digging has uncovered an ancient Evil alongside the precious metal. The player must locate the source of the strange monsters which have besieged the region, the titular portal, and travel through it in order to put an end to the threat. How to Vanquish the Portal of Evil The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Equipment List *Sword - pg.16 *Leather Armour *Backpack - pg.6 *2 Provisions *Map (Inside Front Cover) Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by David Gallagher. From this book on the series drops the book number from the cover (except for Return to Firetop Mountain). The number is also dropped from the spine of the book and the list of books listed inside. The number of the list and spine would return with Dead of Night. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Alan Langford. There were 30 full page illustrations and 7 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 22, 27, 42, 53, 62, 82, 102, 120, 130, 139, 152, 163, 179, 196, 205, 215, 237, 263, 273, 286, 305, 319, 329, 342, 358, 372, 385 and 395. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References The book is set in the same region of Khul as Darvill-Evans' previous book Beneath Nightmare Castle. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Portal of Evil *Anxis the Hunter *Azudraz *Einbol - Dwarf *Gartax *Gloten *Horfak *Lignia *Margrave of Kleinkastel *Ostbar *Trella - Wood Elf *Witta Locations *Beyond the Portal of Evil *Cloudhigh Mountains *Festham *Kelther *Khul *Kleinkastel *Lake Mlubz *Mlubz Desert *Neuberg *Svistraum *Zagoula Encounters *Ankylosaurus *Armoured Mole *Azudraz *Carnivorous Ape *Dromaeosaurus *Dwarf Boatman *Giant Brown Bear *Giant Centipede *Giant Spider *Giant Watersnail *Glaciator *Gloten *Goblins *Graptor Tree *Half-Goblin *Horfak *Humans - Soldier *Koailit *Korven *Kran *Metamaggot *Noasaurus *Ostbar *Oviraptors *Phororhacos *Pteranodon *Saltsucker *Scurrellors *Slave Warriors - Dwarven/Elven/Gnome/Guard/Regular *Stegocephalian *Struthiomimus *Triceratopses *Trella *Troglodytes *Vampire Bat Further Notes *Strangely, the title page of the book does not feature an illustration as other gamebooks have usually done, something unrepeated till Darvill-Evans' next book Spectral Stalkers and then standard from Moonrunner onwards to the end of the Puffin range. *Oddly, the instructions section at the start of the book features no page numbers and the "Contents" page gives incorrect page numbers to the contents of the book. For example, the Adventure Sheet in on page 12, not page 14. Errors Dedication For Chris and Amy - pg.4 See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=81 Portal of Evil at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb37.htm Portal of Evil at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:1989 Books